Counting Bodies Like Sheep, To The Rhythm of A Drum
by ShinigamiCuddlesBears2Dead
Summary: HIATUS! -Rated M for Mature themes


**Title: **

"Counting Bodies Like Sheep, to the Rhythm of The Drum"

**Author:**

ShinigamiCuddlesBears2Dead/Winnie

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I hold no claim in the awesome TV Series, only some of the plot and my Original Creations.

**Warning:**

Just for precaution but, Mature readers are strongly advised. Violence, Language, Drug/Alcohol Use, Sex.

**Based whole-y off of TV SHOW, nothing from the Comics.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

*** Katie's POV *  
**

...I had a miscarriage when I was sixteen years old, I had been three months into maternity and I had been so ready to have the baby, nearly devoted my life to raising it. I found out it was a girl, I planned on naming her Mindy Denise Grimes, taking on my maiden name since her father didn't give jack shit about me or the fact that I was having his child. In his mind I was a good fuck during the early night at a High School party, after doing so he acted just like everyone saw him. The golden boy of High School, heh, turns out that golden boy ended up with his ass beat up from my brother and his best friend. You may wonder, what does all this have to do with me running for my life throughout the traffic of vacant cars either littered with corpses or the like, but they still had a bit of life in them. My answer? Not a god damn thing, nine or ten weeks ago (however my mind seemed reluctant on going back to that day) I would have thought about what kind of flowers to get my brother to sit at his hospital bed, should I have gotten orchids? Should I send a Hallmarks Get Well card along with it? I don't know anymore, it doesn't matter anymore anyway. My brother's dead now. He can't be there for his wife nor his ten year old son. He can't be there for me ... even though I don't really need him, it would give my mind a bit of clarity to know that my brother was well and would come and help me even if I so desperately wished he didn't.

Well, now that I've gotten your moods down, maybe I should jump back to the present?

Yeah, let's do that.

The sun was up, whoop-di-do for me, I was running for my life, persistent on escaping what fate had in store for me, which was, if I deciphered it right enough, death. Like hell I planned on dying that day though, or any day after that. My mind is stubborn, I must have picked it up from my brother because if I knew stubborn, he was the exact definition of it.

Richard Grimes. Hell of a stubborn jackass he was, never have I ever seen or heard my brother give up. Persistent, yes, any man who lived the life he did would become that persistent. That's what made him a good cop.

Anyway, there was a dozen of them after me. I thought at least most of them would have given up, I mean, they've been chasing me for what, four hours? That's how my legs felt like, once the adrenaline had died down, I began to feel how much the running had put on my body. My legs felt like Jelly, my lungs burned, my heart was pounding hard in my chest, and my mouth was dry like the Sahara desert. God damn water would be perfect right now. I heard a growl close to my right, sonuvabitch I was too distracted I didn't notice one closing in on me. I whipped around, unsheathing my blood rusted machete as I did and in one fluid motion I sliced the top half of the freaks head clean of, huh, look at that.

I didn't give myself much time to admire much of my newfound gracefulness, Lord knows I was as graceful as a freaking fainting goat. I shot off even more, catching sight of the dead freaks closing in, waiting to dig their teeth in and rip the flesh off of me until I looked like I should be in the _Night of the Living Dead_. I was closing off on the road, heading straight forward and entering the woods. Shit, well. I don't have much of a choice now. Can't really turn around or else I would have done that hours ago.

I hissed in pain as I rushed past the loose and dead branches dangling lifelessly from the trees. I could feel new cuts decorating my already grime covered face, hey, ain't that ironic. Grimes covered in grime. Heh, I think my ass fell off that was so funny, oh well, I didn't really have much of an ass to begin with.

If you haven't already noticed, I'm practically batshit crazy, no I didn't become this way right when Hell fell through on Earth or whatever the hell you wanna' call this. No, but it pretty much added to my sarcastic retorts and even more oddball personality.

I could still hear the growls coming from behind me. Oh yeah, I was being chased.

If I wasn't running for my life right now, I would probably be smacking myself in the ... OH SHIT!

I gasped as I smacked straight in the tree that had been in my way, my forehead slamming straight into the bark, with a groan, followed by a slur of multiple curses and then finally a shout, I stumbled around the tree and began my way through the woods.

My vision was starting to grow dark, I could feel my legs begin to weaken beneath me, and then, all of a sudden, I tripped over something. I gasped as I was lifted off the ground and now I was dangling in a rope net-thingy.

"I'm fucked..." I slurred as I saw the crowd of Walkers stumbling towards me, I bet they could practically hear the dinner bell ringing as they began to attempt to reach me. Hah! They couldn't, I was too far up! Halle-fucking-luyah! I love my luck. Whichever one it is...

My world beginning to slip around me, my eyes drooped, and with that last thought I had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

So, how'd I do for a noob? Not good, not too shabby? R&R.

Also, who's your favorite TWD character? Just curious.

-Winnie

* * *

**:) Smile 'Cause You're Worth It (:**


End file.
